Talk:Total Drama Action (Webkinz Mania Style)
Comments This season, I hope Trent or Courtney wins(hopefully a girl)--[[User:TDALindsayfan1|Hear ye! Hear ye!]][[User Talk:TDALindsayfan1| Lady Jessica]] 00:46, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Well, there will actually be a lot of girls near the finals this time. :P [[User:Webkinz Mania|Webkinz Mania]] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|(talk)]] 00:59, June 5, 2010 (UTC) SADIE FTW! [[User:JasonAlexande08|Jason]] [[User talk: JasonAlexande08|was here.]] 00:54, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Umm, It says Cabin but shouldn't be Trailer (At the end of the chappy)--'''[[User blog:Kenzen11|Ken]] [[User:Kenzen11|Elev]][[User talk:Kenzen11|en!]]''' 11:34, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Nice chapter WM. A good introduction to the new season. Things are going to get interesting in the second episode.[[User:Ragingblaze592|Ragingblaze goes to war]] [[User talk:Ragingblaze592|When noble dragon flies east]] 11:45, June 5, 2010 (UTC) My bad Kenzen. Season one is still in my mind. XD. Thanks Blaze. I need to review a few things on my small Word document before I begin working on the episode. :P [[User:Webkinz Mania|Webkinz Mania]] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|(talk)]] 11:50, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Wow, that was an epic chapter. I thought it was a great introduction. My favorite moment had to be when Justin posed for the Monster, and/or when he declared himself "brave Justin, the hero of...". --'''[[User:Courtney~Duncan~TDA|CD-TDA]]''' ([[User talk:Courtney~Duncan~TDA|talk]] and ) 12:31, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. XD. There will be a lot of Justin lines this season. Maybe even a few win moments involving him. [[User:Webkinz Mania|Webkinz Mania]] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|(talk)]] 12:37, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::New chapter posted. [[User:Webkinz Mania|Webkinz Mania]] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|(talk)]] 13:09, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Lindsay thinking she was a boy was so funny XDDDDDDD this season is getting off to a good start[[User:TotalDramaFan1000|TotalDramaFan1000]] 13:25, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks. :P [[User:Webkinz Mania|Webkinz Mania]] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|(talk)]] 13:27, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Cool your doing TDA in reverse Duncan won so he got voted out first Beth came second she got eliminated second[[User:TotalDramaFan1000|TotalDramaFan1000]] 11:53, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Final Three Guessing This is my first final three guessing. The winner gets a season three sneak peak and gets to pick one or two returning season three characters. Use your guesses wisely. You can use them both at once or one at a time. You can guess the same as others, but the first person (according to the time) who guessed it right, if they guess it right, wins. Please no cheating, by changing times or votes, or else yours won't be counted. Guessing stops at once I finish episode twenty. Also, if your's is crossed out, that means the character is eliminated. Please don't remove your guess once your character is removed, but there is always a second guess. Now, without further ado, let the guessing begin! [[User:Webkinz Mania|Webkinz Mania]] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|(talk)]] 00:59, June 5, 2010 (UTC) First Guesses #Courtney, Sadie and Trent. --[[User:TDA ROCKS|TDA ROCKS]] ([[User talk:TDA ROCKS|talk]]) 01:05, June 5, 2010 #Courtney, Duncan and Heather. -- ([[User talk:83.71.7.37|talk]]) 10:29, June 5, 2010 #Courtney, Lindsay and Trent. --[[User:TDALindsayfan1|TDALindsayfan1]] ([[User talk:TDALindsayfan1|talk]]) 10:32, June 5, 2010 #Justin, Lindsay and Sadie. --[[User:JasonAlexande08|JasonAlexande08]] ([[User talk:JasonAlexande08|talk]]) 12:29, June 5, 2010 Trent, Sadie and Courtney[[User:TotalDramaFan1000|TotalDramaFan1000]] 11:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Second Guesses=